El Niño de la Profecia
by JavierGhosts
Summary: Un Rubio ignorado por sus padres,por una profecía. Solo algunos saben de su existencia. Pero nadie sabe que esa profecía cambiara.


Prologo

Eran la 12:00 pm en konoha no sato, se podría apreciar en medio de la calle un niño no más de 3 años llorando, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules, y 6 marcas extrañas como bigotes en cada mejilla, si ese es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; hijo de Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage o También conocido como Rayo Amarillo y Kushina Uzumaki Jabanero Sangriento.

Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Que hace hay en medio de la noche solo? Bueno eso es fácil de explicar.

Flash Back

_Naruto solo tenía 1 año de edad cuando ataco el zorro de las 9 colas (Kyubi)_

Flash Back (dentro de un flash back)

_Vemos a un zorro destruyendo edificios matando a civiles._

_Ninja1: ¡¿DONDE ESTA YONDAIME HOKAGE?! .: Grito_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen: En realidad no se, pero esperemos a que nos salve.: Respondió este, Marditasea Minato ¿donde coño estas? Pensó._

_Todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sapo gigante y un rubio en su cabeza tratando de inmovilizar al Kyubi._

_¡YONDAIME-SAMA/MINATO!.: Todos gritaron en sus mentes._

_Cambio de escena:_

_Vemos al Yondaime, intentando inmovilizar el zorro._

_Minato: Gamabunda intenta inmovilizarlo para intentarlo sacar de la aldea.: Dijo al sapo gigante._

_Gamabunda: Es Fácil decirlo gaki; Respondió con una herida que recorre desde su frente a por de abajo de su ojo izquierdo (traspasándolo)._

_Zorro/Kyubi: Sacadme, los voy a ¡MATAR!; Grito._

_El Zorro intenta realizar un ataque poderoso si ese era la "Bijudama", pero antes de pudiera destruir toda la aldea, ya estaban a fuera de ella. Gracias al jutsu del Yondaime Hokage "Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno" o Hiraishin no Jutsu._

_Antes de que el zorro intentara realizar otra Bijudama, fue inmovilizado por unas cadenas de chakra, esas cadenas eran de Kushina Uzumaki, quien estaba al lado de su esposo con sus 3 hijos recién nacidos que eran: Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze._

_Minato: Kushina necesitó sellar al kyubi antes de que pase algo más.: Dijo a su esposa._

_Kushina: Séllalo en mi Minato.: Le Respondió._

_Minato: No! Kushina estas muy grave quiero que veas como crecen nuestros nuevos hijos.: Le Dijo._

_Kushina: NO QUIERO QUE SEAN JINCHURIKI.: Con Lagrimas en los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya Minato termino de hacer la señales de mano para sellar al zorro._

_Minato: SHIKI FÛIN.: Grito._

_Después de eso apareces el Propio Shinigami._

_Shinigami: Humano ¿ Que quieres?. Dijo con su voz que le daba miedo asta al propio Madara Uchiha._

_Minato: Quiero que selles al Kyubi en 3 partes esas partes sean selladas en: Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Respondió este._

_Shinigami: Sabes el precio que debes pagar por esto ¿No?: Dijo._

_Minato: Si!_

_Entonces el Shinigami agarro el alma del Kyubi y lo dividió en 3 partes cada una sellada en su respectiva persona._

_Pero antes de que el Shinigami pudiera devorar el alma de Minato, un destello apareció al lado de este y parecía que le estaba diciendo algo_

_Shinigami: Humano esta vez te perdonare, Ya que tienes algo que hacer entes de irte. Dijo el shinigami y con eso desaparecido como apareció._

_Minato estaba en shock, no lo podría creer el shinigami lo perdono estaba asumido en sus pensamientos pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por 3 llantos de bebes._

_Minato: Creo que es hora de ir a Levantando a su Esposa y sus 3 Hijos _

Fin Flash Back (Final Del Flash Back Dentro del flash back)

_Desde entonces sus padres lo ignoraron por los 3 gemelos, casi ni se acordaban de su cumpleaños, siempre cuando salían lo dejaban a parte como si no estuviera, así fue como el rubio se fue desapartando de la familia._

_Y para empeorarlo peor el Yondaime Hokage Anuncio a su aldea que el Chakra del zorro estaba sellado en sus 3 hijos, y que el alma y mente en Naruto. "Lo siento Naruto pero es mejor para ellos"._

_Desde entonces el pueblo trato a los 3 hijos menores como héroes asta besaban el piso donde caminaban, pero a Naruto no este era muy diferente a este lo maltrataban hasta cuando este compraba le subían el precia más alto, lo golpeaban lo dejaban casi en la muerte en varios casos fueron ninjas, solo algunos no lo odiaban, eso eran Teuchi, Ayame, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya. No tenía amigos solo tenía a Izune Uchiha que era de la misma edad._

_Cuando llegaba a su casa maltratado con moretones, cortes, sus padres no se molestaban en ayudarlo solo lo ignoraron por los trillizos._

Fin Flash Back

Desde que sus padres se olvidaron de el camina solo entre las calles, sin seguridad, sin que nadie lo acompañe.

Pero no es el único que lloraba ese mismo día por su seguridad, había alguien más que lo ayudaba pero nunca se dio cuenta.

A Si fue que el rubio se fue pasa su casa ya en la noche, se podría decir que tenía su camisa de color rojo por la sangre, sus pantalones hechos añicos, solo tenía 1 zapato. Cuando llego a su casa se quito el último zapato.

Naruto: Estoy en casa. Dijo. Pero como siempre nadie le respondió.

Llego a su cuarto pero para su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto en su cama había nueva ropa, algún que otro pergaminos, libros, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una carta. Entonces rápidamente la agarro y comenzó a leerla.

La carta decía:

Querido Naruto;

_Estos pergaminos contienen una serie de planificación de entrenamiento, y algunos libros solo tienes que agregar Chakra y te saldrán, todo lo necesario._

_No te preocupes estaré en contacto contigo siempre cuando me necesite te estaré ayudando en todo lo que pueda, has me un favor no le digas a tus padres sobre esto ni sobre el entrenamiento._

Fin de la carta

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido se le salía alguna que otra lagrima de sus ojos, por fin alguien que lo ayuda a entrenar aunque no le podría decir a sus padres, y tenía que entrenar a escondidas, pero eso no le importo lo que le importo es saber quién es esa persona que lo está ayudando.

Naruto: Gracias… : Murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos

Cuando termino de leer la carta guardo todo, se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir con gran felicidad.

Pero lo que él no se da cuenta es que lo estaban observando desde la ventana con una gran sonrisa. Pero antes de irse le puso en el cuello del rubio un collar con un diamante que brillo por un momento.

Pero ese mismo día todo cambio.


End file.
